Chocolate Kisses
by Asymally
Summary: Confessing is never easy, but in this case it takes getting lost, confused feelings, and and untold secret to get everyone on the same page. Sakurax? Sequel to Chocolaterie.


Hey y'all! Sorry this was late.. but I got it in before the week was over! I wanted it to be done before *school* starts.. Ew. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Don't hate me for the ending.. I already know I'm a terrible person! ;)

Disclaimer: I PITY THE FOOL THAT THINKS NARUTO BELONGS TO ME.

* * *

"Heyyy.. Hey Sakura… Hey.."

"What is it Naruto?"

"…Can I have some?"

"Have some _what_?"

"…."

"You aren't going to get anything if you don't tell me what you want."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath.

"Louder, dear."

Blushing, he replied, louder than before. "Brownie batter!"

Looking up from the bowl she was mixing she frowned. "No."

Pouting, he gave her the most pitiful look he could muster.

"Pleeeeease…?"

"I said no. This batter has raw eggs and if you eat raw eggs you could get salmonella. You should know that by now."

"Ehhhh? No one ever told me this!" A new voice piped in.

"Suigetsu! What are you doing in here all wet?!"

Taking the moment of opportunity when Sakura was distracted, Naruto quickly dipped his finger in to the bowl and brought it to his mouth. "Mmmm… As good as always Sakura-chan!"

Whipping around to glare at him she pulled the bowl away from him… and unfortunately towards Suigetsu. "Screw salmonella, I'm eating it!" He exclaimed, while also dipping a finger into the bowl and licking it.

Glaring at both, she set the bowl on the table and stared at it.

"Need some help?" A voice whispered into her ear. She shivered as his warm breath lightly traveled down her neck.

"Neji! Don't do that! You… scared me!" Sakura yelped with a jump.

Chuckling a bit he hugged her from behind. "Sorry.. You're cute when you react like that."

Naruto and Suigetsu narrowed their eyes at Neji.

"Oi! Get away from MY Sakura." Yelled a voice.

Turning, she promptly punched Sasuke's ever nearing face. "I don't belong to anyone." Pushing Neji away as well she added, "That includes you."

Yawning, Shikamaru walked in, seeing Sasuke dealing with a bloody nose, Naruto and Suigetsu going over plans.. presumably to destroy Neji, and Deidara creeping up behind Sakura.

He smiled when he saw Sakura jump at least 2 feet into the air when Deidara covered her eyes and whispered "Guess who?"

…Buut, it was time he intervened.

"Oii, Sakura!" he called out. Sakura whirled around and ran to him, gripping his waist tightly.

"Oh.. thank God! Finally, someone with some sense and some decency and some proper manners!" Shikamaru blushed feeling her womanly bits pressed to his chest.

"Oh, Sakura. Are you saying I have no sense, decency, or manners?" Itachi said walking up to the small group forming around the preparation table.

He lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the men surrounding her. "Because if you are, you are completely correct." He licked the rim of her ear, causing her to whimper.

"S-Stop!" She finally managed when her mind finally returned to her body. Pulling away from Itachi's grip she ran to the back entrance. "Stop acting like fucking pigs!" And with that she ran into the thick wood that covered the entire "backyard" of the house.

…While leaving seven men slightly gaping in her wake.

"Well, great job, genius!" Naruto yelled at Itachi.

Glancing back at him for a moment, Itachi quickly strode out the back door in pursuit of Sakura.

"O-Oi!" Yelled Suigetsu. "I'VE GOT TO BE THE ONE TO FIND HER!" and he also ran out.

Looking at eachother, the remaining men quickly nodded in agreement and left.

_It's on._

"Goddammit.. Where am I?" Sakura muttered to herself. After running into the woods, _great job, _she reminded herself, she had run for a bit before becoming just a little lost.

And by little, it meant that she could:

A. No longer see the shop.

B. Had absolutely no idea where she was.

Sighing, she sat down on a tree stump.

_*rustle*_

Jumping a bit, she looked up towards the sound.

_*rustle* *snap* *CRASH!*_

…And down came Naruto, rubbing his bum.

"Owwww.." he whimpered. He brightened when he saw Sakura. "Sakura! Am I the first one here?!" Glancing around he whooped in delight. "Yessss! HA, Suigetsu! I WIN!!"

Frowning, Sakura looked at him. What, she was a prize now? Way to learn from your mistakes, Naruto. Deciding that she was probably better off _not_ with Naruto, she began walking off.

"Wait! Sakura, don't go!" Naruto said, running up to her. "I-I need to tell you something."

Looking up at him curiously, she replied, "What, Naruto?"

Blushing, he took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I.. Well, I.. I've never felt this way before. With a girl. Not to say that I've ever felt like this with a guy!" He explained quickly.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded for him to continue.

Swallowing, he did, "I think that I might.. Well that I might lo—"

"SAKURAAAAA!" yelled a voice from behind her.

"GodDAMMIT!" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"…Deidara?" Sakura said, still in a stupor from what she thought Naruto was about to say.

"Oh, SAKURA!" he cried out dramatically. "My poor flower, are you alright? No scratches? Oh, I'm sure that you're probably _mentally_ scarred though, from being with _him_, alone.."

At "him" Deidara threw a little glare at Naruto, who was blushing fiercely and staring at the ground, muttering curse words to himself.

Looking at him, she defended herself and Naruto. "Oh, no! I mean.. I'm not mentally scarred or anything.. lets just go back, shall we?" Giggling nervously she took both of their hands in hers, not seeing the bright fire engine red blushes that erupted on both of their faces.

Looking back at them she let go of their hands and held her own nervously.

"Umm.. Do you guys know which way to go…?" She said, glancing up at both at them hopefully.

She sighed when she saw their faces, somewhat crestfallen at the broken contact, but more than that, realization that they too were now lost.

"Alright, game plan. Deidara and I will go this way," She pointed to the left, "And Naruto, you go that way." She said as she pointed to the right. "If anyone sees anyone else, or the shop, give a holler, okay?"

Grumbing to himself, Naruto agreed. A slightly more excited Deidara nodded enthusiastically.

"Bye, Naruto! Lets talk when we get back, okay?" Sakura yelled in Naruto's direction. Seeing a half hearted wave in response, she turned back to her path, satisfied.

"Soo.. What were you guys talking about?" Deidara asked, tactfully grabbing her hand.

Looking up at him, confused he explained "So we don't get separated." And she looked back down, satisfied.

"Well.. I… I think it was something important. Something to do with his.. feelings?" She said, slightly blushing.

His eyes widening, Deidara looked at her. "And.. what did you say?"

"Oh.. I didn't say anything. You made sure of that, Dei."

Smiling to himself, he mentally cheered. Score one for Deidara, zero for Naruto!"

Now wearing a goofy smile, he pulled her closer to him.

Startled, she struggled a bit from his embrace.

"I love you, Sakura!" He exclaimed happily.. and froze.

Sakura froze too. "Wait, what?" She said, turning to look at him.

His face rapidly changed colors.. from it's normal peach to a tomato red.

"Ahh, n-n-no! N-nevermind!" He laughed nervously, pushing her away. "I-I.. forget I said anything!" And ran in a random direction.

"Wait.. Deidara! We're.. not.. supposed… to.. separate.." She ended flatly, watching him disappear into the woods.

He loves me? She wondered to herself, as she decided to continue in her direction. Still deep in thought, she bumped into what she thought was a wall.. which turned out to be Sasuke.

"Oh? Well, it looks like a little lamb is lost in the forest.." Sasuke said.. quite creepily, actually.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Do you realize that you sound like a complete pervert when you talk like that?" She said crossly.

"Maybe.. I want to." Sasuke said, leaning in towards her face.

Still unfazed, she stared into his eyes. "Pedophile, more like it."

Sasuke jerked back, and immediatly began to sputter. "Wha-? N-no, I don't! I-I-I don't! I-I mean, I only do it to people of _legal_ age!"

Smirking, she looked at him innocently. "People? You do it to guys too? Gosh, Sasuke, two sides of you I never knew!"

Sasuke turned blue at the thought. Grabbing onto her arm, he looked at her pleadingly. "Sakura.. you know what I mean.. Don't tease me like that!"

Almost feeling bad for him, she gently cupped his face with one hand.. and flicked his forehead with her other. "Silly boy. Of course I do. You're just way too much fun to tease." She said, giggling when he reeled back, covering his forehead for future protection.

"Sakuraaa.." He whined. "Why do you keep hurting me? My nose still hurts from this morning!" For dramatic effect, he prodded his somewhat red nose and winced at the contact. "See?"

Smiling, she walked forward, past him. "So sorry." She said softly as she brushed his shoulder.. but was stopped when he grabbed it, a serious look in his eyes.

"Sakura.. stop playing games with me." His gaze bored through her viridian eyes. Startled, she stepped back and felt a tree stop her retreat. Growling, Sasuke continued. "You _know_ how I feel about you.. don't you?" At his last statement he looked at her, trying to decide whether or not she actually _did_.. which she didn't.

"Feelings..?" She whispered, their lips so close that she could feel his breath mingle with hers.

"Feelings." He said again, more sure. "Feelings.. like this." He closed the final distance between them and pressed his lips against hers greedily.

She struggled against him, but his hands held her wrists up against the trunk of the tree, and he prodded her to open her mouth a bit. She gasped when he nipped her bottom lip, giving him his desired entrance. Slicking his tongue against hers, he deepened the kiss. She tasted amazing.. like chocolate and some sort of spice he knew but just couldn't _name_ at the moment. He groaned, running his tongue along her straight teeth, exploring every bit, because dammit, if this was the last thing he was going to do alive, he was going to make it worth it.

Seeing a moment of weakness, she broke the contact, pulling away panting. Staring at him through lowered lashes, she licked her swollen lips.. and ran.

Punching the tree, Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Dammit.."

Sakura ran. Probably farther into the woods than before. She ran her fingers along her lips before wiping them on the back of her hands. What the hell had that been? She wondered to herself. She stopped when she reached a large flat rock where on top stood.. Shikamaru.

Almost crying, she ran up to the rock and yelled up to him.

"SHIKAMARUU!" Jumping when he heard his name called, Shikamaru looked down to see a pink head and.. were those tear marks? He jumped down, cradling her in his arms.

"Shh.. It's okay. What happened?" He said gently, cooing soothing words to help calm her down.

Burying her head into his chest, she breathed in. He smelled like cinnamon and cloves and earthy and _warm_. It felt right to her. "Sasuke.." She whimpered, hugging him tighter.

Sasuke? he wondered to himself. _Sasuke_ made her like this?! His eyes narrowing, he looked down at her. "What did he do?"

Looking up at him, her eyes glistening, she touched his cheek. "He.. My.. M-My.. K-Kiss!" She finally managed to stutter out through her tears.

Widening his eyes, he looked at her lips. Kiss? Sasuke? "Was it.. your first?" He asked gently.

Her tears beginning to ebb, she almost glared at him. "Shika.. I'm 23. Of course it wasn't my f-first. I lost that in 8th grade." She looked down again. "S-still.."

Understanding, he drew her close once again. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"Sorry? What for?" She mumbled.

"Sorry.. that I didn't tell you. That I didn't kiss you first."

Looking up at him in shock, she backed away. "N-no.. Shika, not you too.."

A pained look in his eye, he reached out for her, but she flinched back. "No.. No, Sakura. You have to know.. You _had_ to know!" He said the last part fiercely, a fire burning in his chocolate brown eyes that she didn't recognize.

But despite that look, and despite the fact that it was _Shikamaru_, for gods sakes, she couldn't help but to feel a bit angry. Angry that no one had told her in the past year. Angry at herself for not realizing it. Hugging herself, she fell to the ground, her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. _This_ is what Naruto was talking about. _This _was why Deidara had said that. _This_ was why Sasuke had did what he did. And _this_ was why Shikamaru was still here, with her when she was being so goddamn _pathetic_.

"..What's going on here?" Three voices called out from opposite directions. Suigetsu, Neji, and Itachi all walked into the clearing cautiously. Apon seeing Sakura on the gound they all rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?"  
"Is she hurt?"

"Shikamaru, what did you do?"

Looking up from her current position, she looked the the 4 pairs of concerned eye before her. "Please.. please.." She said softly, tears falling from her eyes, "Please, just tell me if you have _any_ feelings for me..."

A bit shocked, the men (minus Shikamaru) looked at eachother.

"..Guilty as charged, princess." Suigetsu said gently. Sakura buried her face in her hands, the tears no longer coming.

"You, Neji?" She said, almost calmly.

Swallowing nervously, he looked at her, placing a gently hand on her back. "I'm sorry that it hurts you so much.. but yes."

She almost sighed, and looked up at Itachi, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. "Do I have to ask, Itachi?"

"No.. I think you know the answer too." Itachi replied, looking away.

Sakura stood up abruptly, brushing the dirt off her jeans with her hands. After rubbing her eyes a bit, she looked at them all. Giving them a small smile, she said, "Lets go find the others and have a talk, shall we?"

* * *

"So.. we have this whole "feelings" thing sorted out now, I suppose." Sakura said awkwardly.

"You aren't... mad, are you?" Naruto asked nervously, looking at her face for answers.

Smiling a bit she shook her head. "No.. How could I be? I can't blame you for your feelings.." Sighing, she looked at the dull white ceiling of the shop. "I do have something to tell you all, though."

The smiles on their faces from hearing that she wasn't mad quickly faded as they looked at her imploringly.

"...I'm already married."

* * *

"WHAAAAT?!"

She grinned.


End file.
